


beautiful people deserve only beautiful things.

by amerithaikcngs



Series: The Wang Family: A Series [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anniversary, Babies, Babysitting, Child! Yugyeom, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MARKSON MY PARENTS, M/M, baby! felix, baby! hyunjin, cheesy! jackson, child! bambam, child! soojung, child! youngjae, dad! jackson, dad! jaebeom, domestic AU, mom! jinyoung, mom! mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: Where Jackbeom have a taste of what's it like to deal with 6 kids all at once and Markjin go on a date.....(AKA the Jackbeom baby-sitting day, another installment of the AmeriThaiKong Family! AU no one asked for)





	beautiful people deserve only beautiful things.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baby2steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/gifts), [jcebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/gifts).



> GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!! jk since there aren't any other events coming up for a while I'll be on a hiatus until sept, then I'll be back in nov!!
> 
> BUT ANYWAY I had other plans for this but have some fun
> 
> Let me know what you think of the fic in the comments!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Mark and Jinyoung are addressed with female terms, such as 'Mommy' and 'Eomma'. Please do not read if you're uncomfortable!
> 
> this fic is dedicated to indy and rara for always supporting me and for being two of my favourite authors dont cry i love yall

 

Jackson yawns, rolling over on his side and stretching his arms, expecting to collide with a warm body, only to not.

 

He jerks his eyes open and jumps out of bed, eyes darting all over the room, trying to spot Mark.

 

When he doesn’t, he sits back down on the bed with a quizzical look on his face, when his phone pings with the indication of a new message.

 

**angel**

_out for a day, please take care of the kids!! left instructions for felix’s formula on the kitchen counter, but do ask the helpers if you’re still unsure :-) will be back before 10. have a great day today gaga xx    08:01_

 

He blinks, reading the message over and over again.

 

When he realises that Mark has _really_ left him with the kids, he falls onto his back, screaming into his phone for a good ten seconds.

 

_It’s going to be a long day._

  


-

  


“Good morning, Daddy~” Bambam greets sweetly.

 

“Morning, sweetheart. What would you like for breakfast today?”

 

“Pancakes! Pancakes!” The four year old excitedly chants.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jackson chuckles, ruffling his hair. “Wash up first, then I’ll join you after I get your siblings up. Sounds like a plan?”

 

Bambam mock salutes him, before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

“Good morning, pretty princess~” Jackson coos next as he walks over to Soojung’s bed. “Wake up.”

 

The child whines, turning to back face her father. “No.”

 

“Well. No pancakes for the princess then. Sounds great.” He taunts, looking as if to walk away.

 

“I’m up! I’m up!” Soojung protests, throwing the covers off of her and hurriedly folds it.

 

“Good girl.” Jackson praises, kissimg her forehead. “Wash up, then join Bam in the dining room.”

 

“Okay, Daddy.”

 

He sighs as he turns to the crib in the room and walks towards it, surprised to see the baby already awake.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He grunts as he picks Felix up and pats his back gently, swaying a little.

 

The baby lets out a small fit of gurgles at him, and Jackson coos back at him.

 

“Let’s get breakfast, mm?”

  


-

  


“Where’s Mommy?” Bambam asks with his mouth full of pancakes.

 

“Mommy’s out for a day, so it’s just us today. What do you want to do today?”

 

“Can we go to Appa’s, Daddy? I want to see Gyeomie~” Jackson’s lips curve into a small smirk.

 

“Ah, going to see lover boy. Hmm, let me think about it.” Bambam flushes a little at the statement.

 

“We’re just best friends, Daddy.”

 

“Ah. Best friends. Lovely.”

 

“Can we go to Appa’s?” Soojung whines.

 

“Fine, fine. Just let me give Appa a call and know you monsters are going over.”

 

Bambam dramatically gasps. “Who are you calling _monsters_ , Daddy?”

  


-

  


_“Sseun? Hang on-“_ Jackson hears a grunt from Jaebeom’s side, and a little shouting in the background. _“Sorry, had to keep Yugyeom under control. What’s up?”_

 

“Can I crash at your place till the evening? The kids have been pestering me to go over.”

 

_“Ah, playdate I suppose? Sure sure, just let me get Youngjae and Yugyeom to clean up the playroom.”_

 

Jackson lets out a huge sigh of relief, almost dropping Felix in the process, causing the baby to whine.

 

“Crap, hold on.” He grunts as he places the phone between his ear and his shoulder, using both hands to coax the baby back to sleep. “There, there, sweetheart, Daddy’s got you.”

 

Felix quietens down, but instead widens his eyes, sucking on his thumb.

 

Jackson sighs. “I’ll be there in thirty, hyung.”

 

 _“Good luck with your kids, man.”_ Jaebeom half chuckles over the line, and Jackson hears a few more shouts, probably directed at Yugyeom again. _“I’ll get the helpers to start on lunch. See you in a while.”_

  


-

  


“Appa~” Two overly excited voices scream at Jaebeom as they step foot into his house, almost startling the man in the process.

 

“Hey.” He chuckles, hoisting them up onto his hips and kissing them on their cheeks each.

 

“Where’s Gyeomie?” Bambam asks after a second, wriggling in Jaebeom’s hold.

 

“Bammie!” Yugyeom appears out of nowhere all of a sudden, and as Jaebeom lets the squirming Bambam down onto the floor, he raises an eyebrow at Jackson.

 

Jackson only shrugs and sighs.

 

“Where’s Nyoung?”

 

“He said he’d be out for a day. Where’s Mark?”

 

“Out for a day to-“

 

“Wait.” Both the adults stop in their tracks.

 

“They’re together..” They groan out after a second, flopping onto the couch in a dramatic manner, leaving their kids confused.

 

_It’s going to be a long day._

  


-

  


“Soojung, sweetheart, why aren’t you playing with the others?”

 

The two year old refuses to look at her father, lips jutting out into a pout.

 

“Princess, if you’re unhappy you need to tell Daddy. If not, Daddy can’t fix things for you, then Soojung-ie won’t be happy.”

 

She refuses to answer again, only picking at the couch.

 

“Baba? Why is Soojung-ie here?” A curious Youngjae approaches the both of them.

 

“Soojung seems unhappy.”

 

“Soojung-ie? Why are you upset?”

 

Jackson sighs as she refuses to answer again. “Why don’t you tell me quietly, hm?”

 

“I think it’s because she doesn’t have a playmate.” Youngjae pipes up.

 

“No! I just want someone to play with me… but no one wants to play with me..” She finally lets out, close to tears.

 

Jackson lightly shushes her as he picks her up, bouncing her as a form of comfort. “You can always ask me or Appa to play with you, sweetheart. Or you can ask Youngjae oppa, right? Youngjae, sweetheart, would you mind playing with Soojung-ie?”

 

“I don’t mind, Baba!” The five year old smiles brightly. “I can play with you, Soojung-ie!”

 

“There, now go and play with Youngjae, hmm?” He lets her back down on the ground, after giving her a kiss on her forehead, and watches on fondly as she scurries along with Youngjae in tow.

 

“Kids these days are hard to read.” Jaebeom comments, plopping onto the couch.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but for once, you’re right.”

 

“Brat.”

  


-

  


“Kids, it’s lunch time!” Jaebeom claps his hands and shouts from the dining room.

 

Soon after, a patter of footsteps approach, and the kids all settle down, waiting for food.

 

Jackson smiles as he sees little Felix trying to keep up with everybody, crawling as fast as his legs allow him, and picks him up to smooch the baby’s cheeks.

 

Lunch is a quiet affair after, Jaebeom and Jackson feeding Hyunjin and Felix, while the other four gobble down their lunch without much conversation, to their fathers’ surprise.

  


-

  


While Jaebeom and Jackson put Hyunjin, Felix and Soojung down for a little afternoon nap, Yugyeom and Bambam are off in the playroom, entertaining themselves, and Youngjae sits quietly in the living room, watching some cartoons.

 

“Hey bud.” Youngjae brightens up as Jaebeom ruffles his hair a little.

 

“Appa! Come and watch Pororo with me.”

 

“Sure.” He chuckles, sitting down beside his son.

  


-

  


**angel**

_you okay with the kids?   14:24_

 

**gaga**

_Sent an image   14:26_

_lix and princess are napping, bammie’s busy with gyeom   14:29_

_dont worry too much baby, enjoy your day out xx  14:31_

_see you at home ;) <3   14:32 _

  


-

  


Felix wakes up from his nap about three hours later, and blinks his small eyes as he takes in the surroundings.

 

Feeling unfamiliar and a sudden sense of longing for warmth, comfort and familiarity, he starts crying for “Mama”, causing Hyunjin to wake up as well.

 

The older of the two tries to comfort the other by touching his cheek lightly, but Felix only cries harder in response.

 

As if feeling Felix’s sense of longing as well, he starts crying out for his mother.

 

Soojung is about to yell for Jackson to ask whoever was interrupting her beauty sleep to keep quiet, when she realises both her younger brother and Hyunjin are crying.

 

“ _Daddy_ ! _Appa_!” She calls out, moving over to pat both of the babies as a form of comfort.

 

“What-“ Jackson is breathless as he dashes in, never finishing his sentence as he sees the state of his youngest.

 

“Felix, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asks gently as he picks the crying baby up.

 

He doesn’t get an answer to his question, just more bawling.

 

“Hyunjin-ie, what’s the matter?” An equally breathless Jaebeom enters the room, and picks up said child.

 

By now, the crying has attracted the attention of the three other kids in the house and gathered them all in the kids’ room.

 

“Daddy, why is Felix crying?” Bambam asks, standing on his tiptoes to peer at his little brother.

 

Jackson shrugs, still patting the baby’s back. “Soojung, sweetie, do you know what happened?”

 

She mirrors Jackson’s shrug, and he sighs.

 

“Come on kids, let’s go out for a while.”

  


-

  


“Now are you going to tell me why you were crying, sweetheart?” Jackson asks gently as the four of them settle onto the grass patch outside Jaebeom’s house.

 

Felix’s cries by then had reduced to sniffles and whimpers, but still no answer could be coaxed out of him.

 

Bambam, Soojung and Jackson exchange looks, and they stay silent for a while, letting Felix cry.

 

“Mama.” He lets out after a while, starting to cry again.

 

Jackson lets out a soft “oh” in understanding.

 

“You miss Mommy, little bro?” Bambam asks, petting his small head.

 

Felix nods.

 

“Where’s Mommy?” Soojung asks, almost frowning herself. “I want Mommy too.”

 

“Mommy won’t be back till later, sweetie. Mommy’s busy now.”

 

Both Jackson’s oldests frown, while Felix just seems to cry harder.

 

He winces a little.

 

“Can we go home, Daddy? Is Mommy home? I want to see Mommy.”

 

“Let me see what I can do.” He gives in, fishing out his phone and sends a text to Jaebeom first.

  


-

  


**sseun**

_lix’s crying bc he misses mark   19:01_

_i think hyunjin’s the same   19:02_

 

**beom hyung**

_coaxed it out of him after ages, dw   19:05_

_but now gyeom and jae are whining for nyoung sigh   19:07_

_do you think nyoung and mark would come home this early tho   19:10_

 

**sseun**

_hmm   19:11_

_probably not but considering it’s the kids and they miss them..   19:14_

 

**beom hyung**

_you still gonna have dinner here or?   19:15_

 

**sseun**

_i think it’ll be better for them to go home since they keep asking where mark is. sorry hyung! i owe you dinner.   19:18_

 

**beom hyung**

_no sweat man   19:19_

_just hope all of them are gonna be fine soon   19:21_

_and that nyoung and mark actually come home soon to fix this situation   19:24_

  


-

  


_“Hello?”_ Jackson is so relieved to hear Mark’s voice.

 

“Angel. Will you be coming home soon?”

 

_“Not for another hour at least. Why?”_

 

“I’m at Jaebeom’s. Felix woke up from his nap crying and after he started crying for you, Soojung and Bammie started whining.”

 

 _“Oh.”_ Jackson holds his breath. _“Give me a second.”_

 

Jackson hears some muffled conversation over the line, catching a few words like _“they need me.” “i need to go.”_ , most probably Mark talking to Jinyoung.

 

 _“Gaga?"_ Mark says after a minute. _“You still there?”_

 

“Mmhm.”

 

_“Bring the kids home first. We’ll talk later.”_

  


-

  


The sound of the front door opening and the helpers’ greetings wakes the kids up.

 

“Mommy!” Bambam and Soojung yell as they hug Mark’s legs tightly, Felix doing his best to keep up with his small legs.

 

“Come here, you.” Mark smiles as he picks the baby up into his arms and kisses all three of them.

 

“Alright, alright, let Mommy sit first.” Jackson calls from a distance away, a soft smile on his face.

 

The two older children cling onto Mark as much as possible, almost making it impossible for him to walk to the couch.

 

“All of you missed me this much, huh?” He chuckles, coddling them close.

 

They only nod as they snuggle deeper into Mark’s embrace.

  


-

  


“Where did you go today, Mommy?” Mark smiles as he pulls Bambam’s shirt over his head.

 

“Just a day out with Eomma.”

 

“Can you bring us out with you the next time you go out, Mommy?” Soojung asks innocently, and Mark just laughs at her.

 

“Maybe, sweetheart. Goodnight.”

 

She pouts, and makes grabby hands at Mark. “You haven’t kissed me yet, Mommy.”

 

“There. Goodnight, beautiful.” Mark says as he presses a kiss to her forehead and pulls the covers up around her.

 

“You haven’t kissed me too, Mommy.” Bambam calls from the other bed.

 

“So demanding.” He chuckles, and kisses his forehead too. “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

 

He checks on Felix, and gives the room a last once over before closing the door behind him quietly.

 

“Now it’s my time.” Jackson appears in front of him all of a sudden, and he jumps in shock.

 

“Will you ever stop scaring me?”

 

“No.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes.

  


-

  


“Where did you even go so early in the morning today?” Jackson asks as he climbs into their shared bed, arms automatically wrapping around Mark’s waist.

 

“Not going to tell you. Did you have fun with the kids today?” Mark asks sarcastically.

 

“I don’t know how you do it everyday, angel. I love the kids, I really do, but they’re torture. Bam and Gyeom are up to something, Soojung sulked because no one wanted to play with her, Hyunjin and Felix almost cannot be separated and then they all cry for you. I’m beat, man.”

 

“You’re just too oblivious to notice Bammie and Gyeom. And you’re too caught up with yourself to pay attention to Soojung. She’s at the age where she needs company, especially from someone familiar. Hyunjin and Felix aren’t surprising, considering they’re the same age. So I guess the problem here is you.”

 

“Sometimes I’m scared of letting you hang out with Nyoung. You’re starting to talk like him. Where did my angel go?” He jokes.

 

“Whatever, you’re horrible.” Mark huffs as he turns to back face Jackson.

 

“Don’t get mad at me, angel. You know I’m just kidding.” Jackson coos, hugging Mark even tighter.

 

“You’re so mean to me.”

 

“Who’s the mean one now?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes again. “Stupid.”

 

“For you only, baby.” Jackson throws in a flirty wink and makes an annoying lip smacking sound, annoying Mark further.

 

“Ew, gross. You’re gross. Very gross. Very, ver-“ He gets cut off with a kiss.

 

“Am I still gross now?” Jackson asks with a smirk as he pulls away after a minute.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Still gross?” Jackson prods, planting little kisses on his neck.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Still gross?” Jackson asks again, lips slowly sneaking up his earlobe.

 

“Y-ye-“

 

“ _Still_ gross?”

 

Mark gasps as Jackson opens a little box in front of him. “What-“

  


-

  


“Happy Anniversary, baby.” Jackson whispers, gently taking the chain out of its box, and putting it around Mark’s neck.

 

“What-“ Mark is breathless again, tears stinging his eyes. “How- When- What-“

 

“Do you like it? I had it made last week.”

 

“You didn’t have to..”

 

“But I want to.”

 

“Why..?”

 

“Because you deserve everything, baby. It’s been 7 years, and you’ve given me more than a man could ever ask for. You went out with me after the first time I asked you on a date despite us being strangers, you made the happiest man on Earth when you said yes to my proposal, you gave me three angels, and you’re still here with me after all of that.”

 

“I-“ Mark is at a loss for words again as he gently picks up the ring between his fingers.

 

“Do you like it?” Jackson whispers against his earlobe.

 

“It’s…. beautiful.”

 

“Beautiful people deserve only beautiful things.” Mark blushes a little.

 

“And you say I hang out with Nyoung too much? Jaebeom’s rubbing off on you, Wang.”

 

“What can I say? I learn from everyone just to please you, my love.”

 

Mark fake gags, although the tip of his ears are red. “Cheesy time over. Bedtime now, old man.”

 

“I love you, angel.”

 

“I’ll give you your gift tomorrow.”

 

“What? Why? Why can’t you give it to me now?”

 

Mark gives him a pointed look, and he shuts up. “Open your mouth again and I’ll return your gift to the store owner.”

 

Jackson pouts, but gives in, and steals one last kiss from Mark. “Goodnight, angel.”

 

“Goodnight, old man.”

 

“Why do you keep calling me old man? I’m not that old!”

 

“Jackson Wang if you don’t shut up within the next 0.5 seconds I’m going to make you sleep on the couch. _Without_ a pillow or a blanket.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHOS SURPRISED MARKSONS YOUNGEST TURNED OUT TO BE FELIX????????? thanks to indy who keeps talking about hyunlix and skz this idea was born! jk but i hope you liked the fic!!
> 
> ALSO WHO TEARED UP AT JACKSON'S SPEECH  
> admit it I'm funny
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> drop me a dm if you'd like to be friends @307cms on twitter!!


End file.
